Currently, entities such as companies offer customers a variety of methods to access information—for example, a status of an order that the customer placed. The customer may call the company in an attempt to obtain the information. Alternatively, the customer may access a web page associated with the company to obtain the information. The customer may need to navigate a user interface (UI) of an application to access the information. As an example, the customer may need to log in to a web application with a username and password before they are able to access the information. Many customers may be unable to properly navigate the UI—for example, to log in to the web application and navigate to the pertinent screen—and, therefore, may opt to call the company to obtain the information.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.